


Spellbreaking

by Indis



Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: 18th Century, Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, F/F, PWP, episode 2x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indis/pseuds/Indis
Summary: 'Why should you forever be alone? Let me break his spell.'





	Spellbreaking

**Author's Note:**

> The last episode of Harlots was harrowing (in a good way). Let's ignore the problems facing just about everyone at the moment, and concentrate on that beautiful kiss between Isabella and Charlotte!

Isabella was not accustomed to tenderness, so the gentle press of Charlotte’s lips against hers was nothing short of a revelation. She had not known that love could be like this: undemanding, soft, reciprocal. Charlotte’s mouth guided hers, parting her lips and beckoning forth a moan so quiet it was almost a sigh. 

‘Do you like that?’ Charlotte murmured, voice lower and huskier than normal. For a moment Isabella was bewildered and unable to think of an answer; never before had it mattered whether she  _ liked  _ what was done to her.

‘I do. Very much.’ It took all her presence of mind to utter so few, ineloquent words, but Charlotte only grinned, now running her tongue along the seam of Isabella’s lips. Under her careful touch, Isabella’s skin seemed to sear, awakened by sensations new and exhilarating.

They might have gone on like that forever for all Isabella was concerned, sustained only by light kisses and feathered touches. But at last she became aware of the urgent warmth at her core, the very same that always made itself known in the presence of Charlotte Wells. Even wrapped in her arms, Isabella had to gather all her courage to simply ask, ‘Will you go further?’

Charlotte looked at her, firmly. There was no pity in her gaze, for which Isabella was thankful. ‘So long as you’re sure, we can go as far as you’d like.’ As if to tease, she drew her fingers down Isabella’s bodice. Separated by so many layers of material it was impossible to feel, yet her skin still thrilled at the imagined sensation.

Her dress was heavy and cumbersome, but Charlotte’s hands skilfully made work of knots and hooks. A small, jealous part of Isabella wondered about what other women must have known the same ministrations, enjoyed Charlotte’s burning kisses and provocative gazes. But she would not be possessive. For tonight, she would be free of all Harcourt’s influence.

At last, Isabella was sat nude before Charlotte, dress and underthings and wig strewn about their chairs. She had not thought to be embarrassed before, and even less so now as Charlotte looked on her not as a prize, but as a treasure.

‘How beautiful you are. As gorgeous as a picture,’ Charlotte whispered, awe apparent in the tremulous timbre of her voice. Isabella thought it wasn’t an apt description, for it was Charlotte who appeared radiant to her in the warm candlelight. Before she could retort, Charlotte was kneeling at her feet, her mouth against every patch of bare skin it could find. She lifted a foot and kissed the arch until Isabella’s toes curled, then ran her lips up the leg until she could taste the first beads of arousal. 

Isabella was in torment, yet Charlotte didn’t give in. Rather than attending where Isabella needed her most, she began to kiss her belly, the stretchmarks that had never completely faded on her hips and under her breasts. It was as though Isabella was about to come aflame any moment, and Charlotte’s kisses were all that kept her from burning. She whimpered and squirmed as Charlotte teased, and then gave a great sob as Charlotte finally held her legs apart and buried her face in her quim. 

Isabella understood why it was that Charlotte was so sought after, and irresistible to so many. She kissed Isabella’s cunny with equal enthusiasm and skill. She alternated between long lathes and suckles, one moment licking Isabella’s clit and then just as she was caught on the brink drawing her tongue against her folds so that Isabella was unable to peak. When Charlotte made to press a finger inside, the nervous tensing of Isabella’s entrance was all that she needed to pull her hand away and press a kiss of apology against her clit.

At last, she allowed Isabella to come. Isabella cried out, grabbed Charlotte and held her close as Charlotte lapped her wetness as eagerly as a parched man does water. She had never known such pleasure before, what it was for another’s passion for her to be solely fixed on her own fulfillment. Charlotte pulled away, eyes hazy and intoxicated as she wiped her fingers over her mouth, then sucked the remnants of Isabella’s wetness from them. Not for a moment did she break her gaze from Isabella’s, only closing her eyes once she rose and kissed Isabella full on the mouth.

‘Thank you.’ Such simple words could not fully encompass how overwhelmed Isabella was, with love and gratitude and joy. But Charlotte’s open, affectionate smile in return showed she understood. She took Isabella’s hand, guided it between her own legs and rode Isabella’s fingers until she reached her own climax. And as Isabella watched Charlotte practically weep with pleasure, she could think of nothing but her happiness that God had granted her salvation in the form of Charlotte Wells.


End file.
